


Banishment

by Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU mixed with normal universe, Angst, BanishedLoki, Gen, Identity Issues, TeenageLoki, grudge issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard/pseuds/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate 14 year old Loki is banished to Midgard but ends up going to the universe we know and love.</p><p>This takes place after Thor:The Dark World</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it :) (and yeah. My titles are lame)

He woke up in a strange place. The ground was hard, rough, and he could feel moisture seeping through his clothes. He looked at the sky. He could see the sun....no. Not THE sun...but a sun. He quickly sat up and it all came rushing back to him.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~ 

"You are a cruel child!" Odin bellowed at him, "you have brought shame to this family!"  
"It was just a prank, Father! A harmless joke," he screamed back.  
A gentle hand rested on his shoulder,"Loki..."  
He turned and saw his mother. Her eyes were glossed with tears and he knew he was wrong. It wasn't harmless. It wasn't just a prank. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He was being pulled away from her before he could try again. Loki was dragged to the bifrost. Everything around him seemed to move in slow motion. He stopped moving and Odin started speaking. Loki only heard a couple of words like banished and unworthy.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~

He stood up and shook his head. He was banished and by the looks of it on Midgard. He groaned inwardly and walked.


	2. Problems

He wandered around aimlessly for a while before he decided to ask someone where he was. He walked up to a woman with a baby stroller,"excuse me. Can you tell me where we are?"  
She looked at him confused,"New York."  
Loki sighed,"thank you." He walked away and looked around. People were getting into strange metal contraptions. There was a giant building with Stark close to the top across the street. He had no idea where to go so he started across the street. Horns blared and some of the metal contraptions almost hit him. He ran the rest of the way across the street and into the building. He ambled around and people started to stare at him.  
A woman with red hair in a tidy bun approached him,"are you lost?"  
Loki looked at her,"....yes."  
"Ok," she said while taking out a small rectangular device and poked it. She walked away and started speaking into in.  
Loki looked around and hugged his arms. He didn't like it here. He just wanted to go home. He had never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially Thor. It was supposed to be a prank, harmless payback. Loki didn't enjoy seeing people get hurt, just surprised or stunned or-or-or maybe slightly offended. Not hurt.  
The woman came back over,"ok. Someone is gonna come help you find your parents."  
He looked down. These midgardians wouldn't be able to get him home. There was no way for him to get home. He was stuck here, alone and clueless.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
He looked at her. She looked worried. He shook his head. There was no reason for her to be worried. She didn't know him. She had never seen him until a couple of minutes ago.  
"You sure?"  
He nodded still confused why she was worried.  
She stared at him for a while,"...ok." She looked at the entrance. He followed her gaze. A group of three people wearing suits entered and walked over by him and the woman.  
"Is this the kid?" A man in sunglasses asked. He looked like he was in his early forties. The woman nodded. Sunglasses Man looked at Loki, "can you please come with us?"  
Loki nodded. His heart was racing and his palms were starting to sweat. He looked at the woman. She smiled.  
Sunglasses Man looked at the woman,"thank you Pepper."  
She nodded,"no problem, Brock."  
Brock looked at Loki,"ok kid. C'mon." He left with the other two people and Loki followed.


	3. Waiting

They lead him to a black metal contraption. (Which he learned is called a car) He sat in the back with a man in his late twenties who poked at a rectangular device the whole time they were in the car. Unable to get comfortable, Loki looked out the window. He was getting more and more frustrated and traveling about 50 miles an hour in a metal trap of death wasn't helping. By the time they stopped he was in a foul mood.  
They all got out and went in the building. Loki was instructed to go sit in an area that he guessed was meant to be a waiting room. He watched the three people who brought him here. Brock went to a desk by the entrance and talked to the lady behind it. The other two left so Loki decided to watch Brock and Desk Lady talk. He tried to read their lips but unfortunately Allspeak doesn't allow you to understand lip reading.  
A couple of minutes and many looks in his direction later, Brock went over by Loki. He smiled,"hey kiddo. What's your name?"  
"Loki Odinson," he replied, relieved that he had an answer to at least one question.  
Brock frowned,"Loki Odinson?"  
Loki nodded,"of Asgard."  
"Um...how about you follow me," Brock walked away. Loki got up and followed. He was lead to a small room with a short table, a sofa, and thin rectangle on a different table. "Ok. Now you just sit here and watch some television while I go talk to someone," Brock waved his hand toward the thin rectangle and left. Loki watched him leave. He wasn't sure why but he felt like his name had made the man a bit worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short. Once I get the story going the chapters with be longer. Ugh. Beginnings. -_-#


	4. More Waiting

Loki waited. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days. Which then turned into weeks. It had been two weeks, four days, thirteen hours and 58 minutes since he was put in this room. The television, like anything else, became boring. He was crawling the walls and becoming more agitated every minute. He was only allowed to leave to use the restroom, and someone would come at 9:00, 12:00, and 5:00 to bring him a meal. That's it. They didn't talk or look at him. They came in, put the food on the table, and left. He was so irritated and used to being alone that by the time someone did come in he accidentally made a bowl on the table explode with magic. Someone screamed out of surprise.  
Loki's eyes widened,"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened."  
Everyone looked at him,"you did that?" He nodded and they left the room.   
Loki huffed and sat down. He was tired of this place. He was tired of this room, this tiny rectangular room with nothing to do, these people who didn't talk to him. So he curled in a ball and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He cried.


	5. Pepper

An hour later the woman from the building came in the room. Loki was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, staring blankly at the wall. The lady stepped further into the room, and a man followed her.  
She went by him,"....so...your name is Loki?" She waited for an answer but continued when she didn't get one,"...um....you're going to be staying with us for a while."   
Loki looked at her. She looked more tense and stressed than before. He glanced at the man next to her. He was frowning, and he looked angry. His hair was black and a bit messy. He had a beard and moustache that were short and cleanly cut. When he looked at Loki he scowled and looked away. Loki looked at the woman who was now frowning at him. "Why?" He asked barely audible.  
She tilted her head confused,"what?"  
"Why am I staying with you? You both seem like you'd rather be anywhere but here."  
She smiled but Loki could tell it was fake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that. Let's just go now. Ok?"  
"Ok," he mumbled as he got up.  
She left and Loki followed. The man was close behind. The woman thanked the desk lady as they left. They got into a car, aka: a metal death trap. This one was a bit better. It didn't have a roof so it gave Loki the chance to get some much needed fresh air. The man got in the driver's seat, the woman sat in the seat next to him, and Loki sat in the back.  
A few minutes into the drive the lady turned around,"my name is Pepper by the way." She motioned toward the man,"and that's Tony."  
"Ok," Loki replied. He looked at Pepper and then Tony. Their postures were still very rigid. He looked down. He didn't know what he did, but whatever it was, it had to have been pretty bad. But that didn't make sense. Loki had never been to Midgard before now. So why did they seem so unhappy? What did he do?  
A couple minutes later Tony parked by the big building that he had been told was Stark Tower,"alright. We're here."


	6. Stark Tower

Pepper and Tony lead him to an elevator and took him to a floor that looked like a house. Loki looked around. To his right was a doorway to a kitchen, to the left was a hallway with multiple doors, and in front of him was a bigger, nicer version of the room he had been staying in before. He walked into that room there was a curved wall that was made of windows. Outside of that was a balcony.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S. I want you to keep 24/7 surveillance on him. If this is Loki I don't want to be murdered in my sleep," Tony grumbled while going back in the elevator.  
"Yes sir," a disembodied voice spoke.  
Loki jumped a bit and looked around,"what was that?!"  
"That was J.A.R.V.I.S.," Pepper explained.  
"Oh...why did he say if I'm Loki? I am Loki."  
"I know."  
"And why would I kill him in his sleep? That's disrespectful and a coward's way."  
"He has...issues with strangers," Pepper answered. She turned on the tv.  
Loki looked. A man who looked like an older version of his brother came on the screen. The man had mjölnir. Loki stood up and demanded,"who is that? Why is he impersonating my brother?"  
Pepper looked at him startled,"that's Thor."  
"That," he scowled,"is not Thor"  
"Yes it is," Pepper insisted.  
Loki sighed and flopped on the sofa. "Whatever," he mumbled.  
Pepper sat next to him,"so why are you here."  
"I pulled a prank and it went wrong...terribly wrong...and I got banished."  
"Must've been a pretty bad prank," she inquired.  
He nodded miserably. He was banished, his brother might be dead because of him, and no one here seemed to want him around. All he wanted was to know how Thor was doing. His Thor. Not this...impostor. He wanted his mother to tell him it was ok. He didn't want to be here with these strangers.  
Just then four people stepped out of the elevator. Three men and one woman. Two of the men were blond and one had brown slightly messy hair. The woman had short red hair. She carried a metal device shaped vaguely like a seven. One of the blond men carried a shield with red and white rings. There was a blue circle in the center with a white star. The other blond man had a black bow. The last person didn't have anything  
The man with the bow looked at him and fury flashed in his blue eyes. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!," he screamed at Loki.


	7. Clint

Loki looked at him confused and scared,"...me?"  
"Yes you!"  
The man with the shield put a hand on Bow Guy's shoulder,"Clint, calm down"  
"Calm down!?" Clint smacked his hand off his shoulder,"He shouldn't even be here!"  
Loki was confused and starting to become offended,"why? What did I do to you?"  
Without warning Clint drew an arrow from the quiver on his back and shot at Loki, narrowly missing his head,"don't you dare pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!"  
Loki's eyes widened. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered.  
Clint drew another arrow,"I swear to god..."  
Loki started to tremble. He didn't know what he did and now he had an arrow aimed at his head. Did this guy know what he did? Loki teared up a bit. That would explain why everyone else seemed unhappy around him. He started to speak when the woman made Clint aim the arrow at the ground.  
"Clint, stop. Before we do anything we need to somehow contact Thor," she ordered in a calm tone.  
He looked at her,"..fine. Whatever. You find a way to contact him Natasha." He walked away.  
She sighed and looked at the brunette,"you have any idea Dr.Banner?"  
The man looked at her," maybe..."  
"What is it?"  
"Watch," he went outside on the balcony and looked up,"Heimdall! Can you send Thor here!?"  
Loki watched. It was a smart idea but it probably wouldn't work. No. It positively wouldn't work. Thor was hurt. Maybe even dead. Loki closed his eyes and shook his head. It wouldn't work. Then a brilliant light shot out of the sky. Loki looked and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the rainbow pillar of light from the bifrost. Two men stepped out from the bottom.  
Dr.Banner went back inside,"well that worked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters should start getting longer now. :)


	8. Thor

After a little while the two men came out of the elevator. Loki looked at them. They looked like what Fandral and Thor would look like if they were adults. He frowned, he had been hoping that his Thor would have come. Not this impostor.  
The impostor Thor looked at him,"...Loki?"  
Loki scowled,"you're not my brother."  
Thor rolled his eyes,"you've said that."  
Loki looked at him,"...what? I've never seen you before. I'm saying you can't be my brother."  
"What? Why not?"  
Loki took a deep breath,"because my brother is on Asgard. He's hurt...very hurt."  
"How is he hurt."  
"... I did it"  
Thor frowned,"how?"  
"It was a prank. He wasn't supposed to get hurt."  
Fandral rolled his eyes,"this is stupid. Let's just take him back to Asgard."  
Loki quickly looked at him,"I can go back!?"  
He glanced at Thor and looked back at Loki,"...yes."  
Loki smiled and stood up and looked at Pepper.  
She smiled at him,"bye. Be safe. Especially with those pranks."  
He nodded,"of course"  
"Well, let's go," Fandral said while turning and leaving.  
Thor followed and whispered to Fandral,"this is too easy. He should be putting up a fight."  
Fandral shrugged,"let's just get him back. The Allfather can deal with him then."  
The three of them went in the elevator. Loki looked at Thor then Fandral and smiled a bit. He was going home. He would get to see his family. Check on Thor and make sure he's ok. They left the elevator and went outside.  
Thor looked up,"when you're ready Heimdall!"  
The pillar of rainbow light shot down on them and they were transported to Asgard. Loki looked around. Something was wrong. There were guards waiting for them.


End file.
